


Longing

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Longing, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Drabble and a half.





	Longing

He gazed down at the woman on the bed with him, only one name in his mind and on his lips.

She looked up into his eyes, biting back a moan and the name churning through her head.

The woman pulled his hand down her body and guided him into her. He thrust, moving gently inside. He wanted to slowly make love to this woman, desperate for her to understand. He closed his eyes and he could see her face ingrained against his closed lids. 

Beverly moved against her partner. Frenzied, he picked up the pace. She wanted release. She wanted -- but she couldn’t have it.

Spent, Beverly and Jean-Luc collapsed back onto the bed, chests heaving as their lovers caressed their bodies. They squeezed their eyes shut, wondering if it made them horrible people for pretending their lovers were different people, and wondering if they would ever be together.


End file.
